Percy Jackson
by Bluepancakelady
Summary: Percy Jackson is the new Popstar. The singer is the Celebrity crush of every girl. but why does he always look so sad?
1. Chapter 1

The curtain raised, the lights went on and the fans were screaming. They were screaming for Percy Jackson. He was wearing a simple black shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hello New York! How are you?! ARE YOU READY?" He shouted while raising his mike towards the public.

The fans screamed even louder if that was possible. He started playing on the piano.

Someone you loved(**A/N lewis capaldi**)

I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain

Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It's easy to say but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape

Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound till I come back around

For now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

But now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

Everyone was quiet. Percy stood up and grab a white guitar and started playing the next song.

Ghost of you (**A/N 5SOS**)

Here I am waking up  
Still can't sleep on your side  
There's your coffee cup  
The lipstick stain fades with time  
If I can dream long enough  
You'd tell me I'd be just fine  
I'll be just fine

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you

Cleaning up today  
Found that old Zepplin shirt  
You wore when you ran away  
And no one could feel your hurt  
We're too young, too dumb  
To know things like love  
But I know better now  
(Better now)

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you

Too young, too dumb  
To know things like love  
Too young, too dumb

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
That my feet don't dance  
Like they did with you

The band directly started with the next song

Miss you (**A/N Louis Tomlinson, I Love him!**)

Is it my imagination?  
Is it something that I'm taking?  
All the smiles that I'm faking  
Everything is great  
Everything is fucking great

Going out every weekend  
Staring at the stars or the ceiling  
Hollywood friends, got to see them  
Such a good time  
I believe it this time

Tuesday night  
Glazed over eyes  
Just one more pint or five  
Does it even matter anyway?

We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say

We're singing "til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you

Just like that and I'm sober  
I'm asking myself, is it over?  
Maybe I was lying when I told you  
"Everything is great  
Everything is fucking great"

And all of these thoughts and the feeling  
Doesn't matter if you don't need them  
I've been checking my phone all evening  
Such a good time  
I believe it this time

Tuesday night  
Glazed over eyes  
Just one more pint or five  
Does it even matter anyway?

We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say

We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you

Now I'm asking my friends how I should say I'm sorry  
They say "Lad, give it time, there's no need to worry"  
And we can't even be on the phone now  
And I can't even be with you alone now

Oh how, shit changes  
We were in love  
Now, we're strangers  
When I feel it coming up I just throw it all away

Get another two shots 'cause it doesn't matter anyway  
We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say

We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on

We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say

We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I'll miss you

"I miss You Wise Girl" a tear rolled down his cheek almost invisible. He wiped it away quickly.

Almost no one would have heard if it hadn't been so quiet.

He sang some more songs, oblivious to the crowd wondering who that 'wise girl' is and why he cried.

"Goodbye New York, It was a great show with you amazing people!"  
and he went off

Once in the dressing room he sat down and he started whispering.

"I miss you Wise Girl, So SO much"

Before he could think more about her, he stood up and went out of the dressing room, towards the car waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, If you have any songs you want in this story send a Pm or put it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

He went to bed, he already knew it was useless, he wouldn't get sleep tonight. After lying awake for a couple of hours he grabbed one of his guitars, and started singing a song.

Two of us(**A/N Louis Tomlinson**)

It's been a minute since I called you  
Just to hear the answerphone  
Yeah, I know that you won't get this  
But I'll leave a message so I'm not alone  
This morning I woke up still dreaming  
With memories playing through my head  
You'll never know how much I miss you  
The day that they took you, I wish it was me instead

But you once told me, "Don't give up  
You can do it day by day"  
And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away

So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone  
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song  
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud  
I'll be living one life for the two of us

I could feel your blood run through me  
You're written in my DNA  
Looking back in every mirror  
I know you'll be waiting, I'll see you again

But you once told me, "Don't give up  
You can do it day by day"  
And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away (fade away)  
So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone  
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud  
I'll be living one life for the two of us

I promised you I'd do this  
So all of this is all for you  
Oh, I swear to God you're living  
Through everything I'll ever do

So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me  
I'll be living one life for the two of us  
Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone  
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song  
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud  
I'll be living one life for the two of us

One life for the two of us  
I'll be living one life for the two of us

We'll end just like we started  
Just you and me and no one else  
I will hold you where my heart is  
One life for the two of us

His tears rolled from his face. They didn't want to stop. Eventually he cired himself to sleep. For once there weren't any nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3- interview

"Hello everyone, Welcome our guest of today. He is the Crush from all the girls and even from all the boys. Welcome Percy Jackson!"

Percy walked on stage and waved to some people in the public.

"Hello Percy"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great" Percy said with a smile.

" So I have a question, I'm forced to ask by all your amazing loyal fans."

"Ask away"

"So you gave a show yesterday, and after Miss you, Great song by the way, all the fans have said they heard you say and I quote 'I Miss you, Wise girl"

"Um…Yeah?" His smile dropped from his face, He directly looked 10 years older.

"Who is that mystery Wise Girl? There are Rumours it was your ex-girlfriend who broke up with you. But those are just speculations so who is she?"

"I um I Don't" He choked out looking like a deer caught in the lights.

"I've got no rights to say her name" the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"That's a pity, But are you single?"

"I don't know…?"

"Why are you on a break or?"

"Um you could say I never broke up with her… but I am single and not looking for someone right now.."

" How is it possible you haven't broken up but you are single?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now" he choked out.

"Alright. How is it to be single"

"I rather be with someone"

"Where comes the name Wise girl from?"

"Can we please drop the subject about my love life?"

"Alright, You have a new single brought out this morning, When did you write and record it?"

"I wrote it at 2 am this morning, and we recorded it this morning around 10"

"About who is it written? Because I've taken a look at it and it sounds like someone passed away.."

"Um.. no comments"

"Well the stage is yours. Here is Percy Jackson with his new Single Two of us"

Percy walked on the stage and sat down by the piano and started playing. He sang every word with so much feeling, so much sadness, it was impossible to not cry. It sounded even sadder than on the radio.

"Wow that was so beautiful. I'm speechless." Said the 'if you didn't know speechless' host

"You're welcome"

"See you after the short break"

Percy went off the stage where he met his manager.

"What are you doing here, Sir?"

"Management ordered that you say who that girl is."

"But"

"I'm not the one who ordered it, Sorry. And the video clip is ready. Look" He showed a video, of clips of him and Annabeth. During the chorus the pictures were black and white coloured.

"it's- It's beautiful" He choked out now there was a picture of them kissing, one of them after the second titan war all bloodied but happy. Their first underwater kiss. Now there was a video of them making each other wet, another one were they looked up to the sky. And then one with them in swim wear with Percy's six pack easily visible. In the outro there were more pictures.

We'll end just like we started- Percy sleeping in a medical bed with Annabeth sitting with him, after capture the flag

Just you and me and no one else- they were sitting close to the lake with no one being anywhere in sight

I will hold you where my heart is- you saw them hugging till their whole fingers were ready

One life for the two of us- you saw them on a ship, no one knew it was the Argo II, looking to the stars with tears in their eyes.

He had even more tears in his eyes

"Stop crying you have to go back up stage. We'll post it now" and then the manager walked away.

Percy walked numbly onto the stage.

"hello welcome back, there is more new news the clip of two of us is on YouTube! Do have some words for it Percy?"

"The girl You see in the video is Annabeth, She is Wise girl she passed away shortly after the last picture that you see. She was the love of my life. Enjoy the video but I'm going Home" He said while tears started to fall from his tears. When he was done he ran off stage and jumped in his car and drove away towards his mansion. When he was inside he broke down. Everything came out, All his bottled up feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy remembered moments with Annabeth, he thought about their last date, which was a nightmare for Percy because Annabeth never came back from that date. Percy stood up and stumbled towards his living room, he might've broken a vase, he started to stumble faster when the edges off his eyes started to darken. He fell just before he reached the sofa. His eyes became dark, and he fell into a flashback, he knew he would have to wait till the end, the only one who could get him out of a flashback was Annabeth.

I looked around and saw I was at Annabeth's house, Annabeth was talking about architecture, like she always did. This time she talked about a place where she would wanted to build a house, she already finished the blueprints.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I have a surprise." I smiled secretly.

We grabbed our jackets. We walked out the door, I opened the car door for Annabeth ass a real gentlemen.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a secret" Annabeth sighed. I drove, we reached our destination in 15 minutes.

"Close your eyes." I grabbed her hand and led her a mile.

"You can open your eyes." She opened them and gasped. We were at a clearing surrounded by trees. There were some logs on the ground. There was a lake deep enough to swim in. I had put rose petals on the ground, and had put a picnic basket between the logs.

"How- How did you find this place" She questioned me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased, in all honesty I found it when I got attacked by some monsters. There were a lot.

We teased each other, we went swimming and kissed underwater. Then we ate, I baked cookies, mom's recipe and I made my mom's famous 7 layer dip. We ate and laughed, when we were done we put a blanket on the ground to look at the sunset. Annabeth sat down. I kneeled next to her and got a little box out of my pocket. It was red and apple shaped.

"Hey, Annabeth!" she looked at me and gasped, I threw the box at her. "Catch!" She catched. She was speechless. I grabbed the box and opened it. In it was a ring with a little blue and grey diamond in the middle.

"Annabeth?" I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "We have been best friends since we've been 12, we have fought a lot, won a lot of times and lost people. I can't live without you anymore. I see us grow old together. So, Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?"

"I- I- Yes!" I put the ring on her finger. We watched the sunset. When it was dark we started to clean up, when we heard a growling noise. I turned around and I saw a pair of red eyes. A big hellhound walked into the light. Then I heard some twigs snap. I slowly walked to Annabeth. We looked around and saw a lot of red eyes, I started to count the eyes and I reached 23 pairs, and hadn't even had half, I concluded it were much, too much to handle. I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were calculating like she was making a plan. "Go closer to the lake." I put one step towards the lake and they attacked, like it was a command. They attacked all at once, I fought like I did never before. I did everything I could, I slashed, ducked rolled and went to the next. I created a wave that killed at least five and wounded another 7. I created ice spikes and impaled so many monsters I lost count, every time you killed one another two took its place. I glanced to Annabeth, she fought like she danced. Then she got a claw in from a hellhound which was behind her, the claw came out of her belly, I had to get to her! I created an earthquake so big I never made before. I t killed 20 but there were still to less. I fought trying to get to Annabeth but the hellhounds did everything against me getting me there. They pushed me to the border of the clearing. I prayed to any god I knew trying to get them to help. I got no answer. I tried everything. I made a huge hurricane it covered the whole clearing and you couldn´t see the stars, it ended at the forest line. Inside a made four more and a personal hurricane, I let the Lake explode and impale the Hellhounds. I fought even harder. I started to glow, I didn't notice because I tried to get to Annabeth, then there were almost no hellhounds they started to back away. Into the hurricane they flew up and the whole clearing plus hurricane was filled with gold monster dust, some people would've said that it was beautiful, but my mind was somewhere else. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached her I saw she was still breathing.

"Annabeth?"

"P- Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?" I checked my pockets for some god food, I remembered it was in the Picnic basket.

"Stay here Annabeth, I'll get ambrosia."

"Wait!" She whisper yelled. "It's too late, I love you, follow your dreams, go sing, I believe you're going to make it" She coughed up blood.

"No! I need you, stay!"

"I can't Percy, tell everyone I'm gonna miss and love them." She looked at me with her startling eyes filled with tears. "Percy, never forget, you're loved. I love you."

"I love you too" I saw the lights die in her eyes. I started to sob and yell and the wind picked up. I hugged Annabeth for the last time ever. I sat there for almost the whole night when I passed out of blood loss. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw Jason.

I saw the video this morning. It was amazing, I saw it at least ten times. Piper had called me and cried. She was closer to Annabeth then I was. I felt bad that I didn't know her better. That's why I was over her death as one of the first. Percy broke down, he might not know but we all noticed that he got depressed and so on. I started to check on him. I do it most often with Grover but he is in New York, a protest against climate change. I had to see how the show would go, I watched all his interviews. I watched the Interview and saw it went wrong. I noticed Percy broke down.

I knew where he would go to. His house designed by Annabeth. I grabbed the keys to Percy's mansion and ran out of my house I jumped in my car. Started driving I drove exactly on the speed limit. I was at his house in 20 minutes. I ran to the door and opened it, I saw some shards of a vase. I walked to the living room. I saw Percy laying on the floor before the sofa. I already tried to wake him up once and knew nothing would work. I grabbed him and put him on the sofa. I checked for injuries, which where none. Percy was making a lot of noise, cried and moved a lot. I knew it must be pretty bad. Percy was mumbling Annabeth's name over and over again. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some crisps and water. When I walked in I saw Percy moving less and less. I put the crisps down and stood before Percy so he would know I was there. He opened his eyes and looked very sad. I offered him some water and he took it. "How bad was it on a scale of one to ten?"

"Thirty." It's never been that high, I pulled him in a hug. "Movie?" "Movie"

**No song this time but I guess it's good. And I finally updated, aren't you proud?**


End file.
